


Which Side Are You On Now?

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically They're Argueing Over Which One Is Better, International Fanworks Day 2016, Over SPN And Sherlock, The Avengers Get Fannish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the story is so... heartbreaking!" Tony proclaimed.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me that when Sherlock jumped off the roof and everyone thought he was dead, it wasn't heartbreaking?!" Natasha retorted.</p>
<p>"No," Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face, "Because he didn't actually die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Side Are You On Now?

"But the story is so... heartbreaking!" Tony proclaimed.

"Are you telling me that when Sherlock jumped off the roof and everyone thought he was dead, it wasn't heartbreaking?!" Natasha retorted.

"No," Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face, "Because he didn't actually die."

The Avengers collectively groaned, except for Bucky and Steve, who were just confused.

"I'm sorry-" Steve was interrupted by Clint's face dropping from mildly amused to scared out of his friggin' mind so fast you could _hear_ it.

"Tony, I seriously suggest you take that back." Clint whispered. Tony took one look at Natasha's face and immediately back-tracked.

"I don't-" Bucky stopped talking when Tony stammered out a hasty, "I- I take it back, Sherlock has a good plot! A true sob story!"

"Know-" both the super-soldiers were trying to interject, but Nat only seemed to get more furious. Her fists were clenched at her side and she bared her teeth.

"I wish Dean had stayed with Lisa." Natasha hissed. Now Tony was angry too, and that anger replaced the absolute terror he had been experiencing a few seconds ago.

"You- what now?! What about Dean and Cas?!" Tony yelled, outraged.

"What's GOING ON?!" Bucky finally shouted, as Steve was too polite.

"Oh." Tony's face fell.

"My." Nat's did too.

"Dear Sweet Baby Jesus they're never coming out of the screening room are they." Clint sighed as Tony and Nat physically dragged the two super-soldiers away, too shocked for words. Bruce just shook his head and went back to his lab, and Clint decided to make popcorn. They were going to be in there a while.


End file.
